Love Lasts 4ever
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: *Complete*Kagome gets captured by a mysterious hand and Inuyasha has to save her. What could this all lead to? Inu/Kag I got the story fixed...My first Fanfic. Lol. Seriously, don't review this story if you just now read it. This was made years ago. :P
1. The Capture

I own none of the original characters from Inu-Yasha.

Love lasts forever

Chaper 1

Kagome had just headed back to her own time after they had faced Naraku for the thrid time. She had been at school for a couple hours and was now was really tired and fell asleep while studying so hard. When she awoke the family had went to the city and was going to stay the night there so she decided to go stay with Inu-Yasha she quickly wrote a note to her mother grabed a sucker for Shippou and headed toward the well and it was partly dark outside.

Kagome walked near the well house and saw Inu-yasha sitting inside.

"It's about time you got here it's almost night!"

"Shut up I go to school and it's tiring and I fell asleep!"

"Well whatever come on!" *we don't have all day since you wasted half*

Kagome climbed out of the well and saw Shippou and gave him a hug

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha said that you were not coming to day!"

"Shippou I promised you a sucker."

Kagome handed him the sucker. And Inu-Yasha smelled a familair scent of demon but a hint of an unfamilar scent going near Kagome.

"Kagome get away from there!"

"Why? You jealous that you got nothing?"

Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha and kissed on the lips and was in shock.

"There you go, now I am going to go talk to Sango."

Kagome turned around and saw a gaint hand reaching for her Just then Inu-Yasha snapped out of his shock and now saw Kagome being carried away she screamed and reached out her arm for Inu-Yasha she screamed again then the hand squeezed her and she passed out.

Kagome awoke in a cave and heard two people talking about something she looked down and saw that she was nude she tried to move but she was tied up to the wall.

It's not like me to leave cliff hangers but I thought it would be fun. If you liked my story could please post a review of my story so I know if you want to hear the rest and I probally will make somemore stories thankyou for reading the first chapter of my story ^-^ thanks!.


	2. Discussion

I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Love Lasts 4ever

By: Kagome

AN: Konnichiwa last chapter Inuyasha did go after Kagome gomen if I did not make that clear anyway enjoy the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Naraku entered the room followed by Karuga(AN: I think that is how you spell it) discussing the capture.

"Master Naraku, this girl put up a great fight and lost her clothes in the process."

"Karuga bring her some clothes"

"As you wish"

Karuga came back with a lovely kimono and put it in front of Kagome then she untied the ropes and left followed by Naraku. Kagome got dressed really ouickly and Naraku returned without Karuga.

"I think you want know why I captured you. Well I took you so I could get the jewel shards then kill Inuyasha and make you my slave." 

"............."

"Now to get Inuyasha here we are going to need some modivation." 

Naraku picked up a dagger and stabed Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome let out a horrid scream.

Inuyasha's ears herd a scream

"Was that Kagome?"

^-^ Cliffy! Okay I was wondering if anyone like the chapter please review! Okay and next time I'll try to make the story a bit longer k? 

SAYONARA!


	3. HUH?

I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters

Chapter 3

Love Lasts 4ever

By: Kagome

AN: Konnichiwa ok I know I promised to make this chapter longer so I will.

~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~ 

Inuyasha ran to the sounds of the screams when he got closer he picked up the smell of blood. Kagome's blood. Inuyasha ran faster to the cave and saw Kagome sitting down covered in blood.

"Kagome.......Kagome......what happend are you okay?"

"................."

"So Inuyasha do you like my new puppet?"

"You did this to Kagome didn't you! Change her back!"

"Well I just won't give her up with out something in return."

"What do you want?"

"To see you dead."

Inuyasha charged at Naraku. There was a battle(AN: I don't really wanna describe)

Kagome went back to normal durring the battle.

"Inuyasha look out!"

Kagome ran behind Inuyasha and was stabbed in the shoulder near her heart and was poisened. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome laying on the ground eyes turned to gray orbs.

"Naraku!"

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku and Naraku let out a puff of miasma. Inuyasha grabed Kagome and ran out of the cave with the jewel shards around her neck.

(AN: This might get confussing but hang with me because it is supose to be confusing)

5 years later 

"Inuyasha! Save me!" 

A womans voice could be herd out in the forest. Inuyasha ran to her side and aided her by destroying demon.

"What are you doing out of the village? You know it is not safe to wander away anymore"

"I know but we needed some herbs.....Gomen"

"Kagome you know that if you die the pups will have no mother I don't want them to feel the way I did when my mother died."

"Let's head back I bet the pups are worried that I was gone so long. Besides remember the youngest one is sick that is why I came out here."

"I know now let's get back before anymore demons come."

Kagome nodded her head and headed back to the village with Inuyasha.

AN: Okay that is it till next time! I hope you liked it please review! ^-^

SAYONARA!


	4. Okay I had pups!

I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters

Chapter 4

Love Lasts 4ever

By:Kagome

AN: Konnichiwa! Okay the story gets confusing in this chapter but hang with me because this story is suppose to confuse the reader. Gomen but it seemed like fun! Oh yeah here is a key

~ is thoughts

" is talking

() AN

Enjoy the story!

********************************************************************************************* 

"Mommy" The 3 pups chimed togther 

"Yes"

"Iukio is getting worse"

"I'll go see her now will you please talk with your dad?"

"OK!"

Kagome walked into her youngst daughters room and opened a window. She walked to where Iukio was sleeping put her hand on the childs forehead. 

~Her forehead is burning I better mix the herbs and give it to her before it gets worse~

***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***. 

"Dad" Mori the oldest called 

"Dad" Inuku the second oldest called after his older sister

"Daddy" Inuko the third oldest called after his older brother

"Yes?"

Inuyasha was now sitting in (on whatever) a tree watching over the village like he normally did.

"We don't think Iukio will make it.......do you?"

"Yes I do you know she is strong so have faith in her."

"Ok dad"

With that all the pups went into the house to wait for Kagome to finish up with Iukio.

Kagome walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Mom will she be ok?"

"She is fine now."

"Really?"

"Yes.....Iukio you can come out now"

"Hi.......Brothers and Sister!"

The pups all went and hugged Iukio. They took Iukio to Inuyasha and went fishing since they couldn't hunt on their own. When they returned Inuyasha noticed Kagome was gone and he went out looking for her. The pups lookd to and they came across the cave that Naraku had taken Kagome captive before.........

"Kagome......Kagome?" 

Kagome herd Sango's voice

"What happend?" 

"You were asleep for 2 days striaght. We thought we were going to lose you"

Kagome just awoke in a room with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Inuyasha.

Sango laughed 

"You should have seen Shippou he had a panic attack."

Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms

"I thought you were going to leave me!"

"Shippou I would never leave you."

Kagome stood up and walked (stumbled) over to Inuyasha......

AN: Cliffy ^-^ well that is it for now! Please review! I thought this chapter was sorta weird but I warned you....Well anyway I'll have the next chapter up soon!

SAYONARA!


	5. What is going on!

I own none of the original Inuyasha characters

Chapter 5

Love Lasts 4ever

By: Kagome

AN: Konnichiwa so let me help you with the last chapter the 5 years later was a dream are you still with me cause this story is trying to confuse you in to which thing is the present and after that the storyhas nothing else like that.

enjoy!

*****************************~*************************~*****************************~****** 

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and put Shippou down. Shippou tip-toed away to make sure they did not know he left with the others, the only people in the room was Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What happend?"

"You passed out for 2 days."

"No what happend to the pups?"

~What pups? What is she talking about? What she wants to have pups? Man this is weird~

"Kagome there was never any pups."

"Oh ok."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

12 years later

"Sessa get out of there you know you and the others aren't suppose to be there!"

"Yes, mamma."

"We don't care if you have the same mom you are not our sister!" 

"I don't care I am leaving today away from you you......"

"Us what. Your just a scared little puppy!"

"You guys don't taunt her!"

"Iukio stay out of this fight go pick herbs like a good little girl!"

"Well it's not my fault if you get in trouble with her dad I smelt him coming so I came to warn you!"

Iukio skipped off to go pick some flowers for Kagome.

" Well you 3 are ummmmmm poop heads!"

"How long did it take for you to.........RUNAWAY HE IS COMING CLOSER!"

Sessa went to the front room and stepped outside with Kagome. Then they were swooped up by Sesshomaru

"Were those 4 little pups being mean to you?"

"Yes."

"Well we are getting revenge on them by taking mommy with us"

Sesshomaru had Kagome's mouth covered and held her tight while Sessa rode his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

5 years ago

Sesshomaru captured Kagome and made her pregnent and made a deal with Inuyasha he would give Kagome back for the sword and his child that is born. Inuyasha agreed to the terms and shortly after he won the tetsigua back. The pup was born and they raised her.

********************************************************************************************* 

"Kagome wake up."

"Ok what happend!"

"Well we were talking then........."

AN: Cliffy! Okay the story will get back on track next chapter I promise because I am done puting you guys in a loop!^-^

SAYONARA!


	6. KISS

I own none of the original Inuyasha characters

Chapter 6

Love Lasts 4ever

By: Kagome

AN: Konnichiwa I don't have very many reviews yet but I think that people like my writtings even though I started posting the 16th I would still like more reviews! But I am writting a new story I don't know what it is called yet but I think you'll like it!

Enjoy!

################################################################## 

"Well Kagome we were talking and all of a sudden you fell asleep and landed on my lap."

"Gomen Inuyasha I can't help it I didn't even know I fell asleep." 

"Kagome........ Gomen."

~did he just say he was sorry?~

"Gomen for what?"

"For letting Naraku get you....."

"Inuyasha I forgive you but don't take it out on yourself. I should be the one."

"No Kagome this was my fault!"

"No I should have listened to you when you said move!"

"Kagome"

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and held her tight.

~I don't want to lose you again Kagome~

"Kagome......I love you even though you might not love me. I loved Kikyou but now I love you even though it might seem like that I was only doing that to protect you. But when you kissed me I wanted to tell you then but there was another demon there and I did not want them to know!" (He said that really fast)

"Inuyasha.......I love you too!"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes

AN: Cliffy! *********************************************************************************************Not! 

And Inuyasha looked back into Kagome's eyes and they shared there fist kiss in eachothers arms. And at this time a young kitsune just had to interup but he was grabed by the tail and pulled away by Sango.

"Shippou, don't interup!"

"You know Shippou you just might be the next Hen......."

"I will not let Shippou be like you!"

Sango knocked out Miroku with a full blown punch to the head.

"Sango is he dead?"

AN: Cliffy! Okay this one is real but after you read this I really want a review! Gomen for the fake Cliffy! ^-^ Gomen if this one is short!

SAYONARA!


	7. Ending

I own none of the original Inuyasha characters

Chapter 7

Love Lasts 4ever

By: Kagome

Konnichiwa I am back with another chapter..........but I don't have many reviews for this story........or my other one..........I would like some reviews after you read this chapter...........thanks 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

The next morning Kagome found herself curled in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at Inuyasha's face and saw him smiling at her.

"Morning."

"Morning Inu-chan."

"Let's go find Sango..........for all we know she could have killed Miroku."

"Yeah let's go."

Kagome walks out of the door before Inuyasha and trips over Miroku.

"Oops."

"Miroku?"

"Inuyasha........is he dead?"

"No........let's go out into the forest."

"Ok........"

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the forest and left Miroku lying there. Inuyasha heard something charging towards him and Kagome.

"Kagome.........be very very careful not to get lost........if you do.........you will be taken from this forest......."

"Ok........"

Inuyasha smelled the scent of his half brother coming this way. Inuyasha heard he was in a full charge so he did not have much time to save Kagome. While Inuyasha was off in thought he did not hear Kagome say that she was going to pick some flowers. There was a flash near Inuyasha then a scream. Then Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru with Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha went sprinting off after Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru all of a sudden Sesshomaru was gone and could not befound anywhere.

***************************A couple of mounths later***************************************

Inuyasha had found Kagome lying in the forest. And she had Sesshomaru's scent all over her. Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to Kaede's and she was being recovered. Soon she was well enough to talk again.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes........Why?"

Kagome started to cry on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha held Kagome close because he smelt Sesshomaru coming closer.

"Shhhh, don't cry Kagome."

Kagome stops crying and Sesshomaru breakes through a wall in the hut. Sesshomaru is holding a little baby with ears like Inuyasha's.Sesshomaru grabed Kagome and sprinted out. Inuyasha sprinted out after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flew into the air and Inuyasha running below him.

"Let go of me Sesshomaru!"

"As you wish."

Sesshomaru let Kagome fall to the ground after being 20 ft in the air. Inuyasha jumped up in the air before he would let Kagome hit the ground and caught her.

Inuyasha took Kagome back to the hut and held her close. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha looked back into to hers. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed very passionatly.

------------------------------Song of Inuyasha's feelings-------------------------------------------------

Chage the World english version.

I Want To Change The World

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!

I felt so worried when I spout out the time

Thinking of the future it lies

Cause I knew that there's nothin' 

That I really want to know

And then I met you 

So I could feel what you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you

I Want To Change The World

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid I'm with you

And we could fly away 

If you could stay with me forever

Change My Mind

Won't get lost if your passion's true 

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you will fly with me away

It's Wonderland!

Every single thing

The time and the flyin'

Til the day, I won't let you go

You will see that your desire will be granted again

It's just the feeling 

You understand the travel life

It won't be to bad to face

And then it probably you will see will not be to heart

If we could walk beside you

I Want To Change The World

Walk again, Fire against the wind

Don't be afraid to be true

Cause now you have to bring

The power of your smile in your face

Change my Mind

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!

I Want To Change The World

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid I'm with you

Now we can fly away

If you could stay with me forever

Change My Mind 

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you will fly away with me away

It's Wonderland!

********************************************************************************************* 

AN: The End! Okay I have a new story out so that will be up soon and updated quickly because I already have the rough draft done on the computer so I'll just modify it and post it for all you who like my stories.

SAYONARA!


End file.
